Female Versus Male
is the season finale of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Final Four The final four is ready for the end game. We have social and strategic queen Arianna, who has played the game hard from the start. BadBug who managed to hack people's minds and slipped through the game easily. Brody, whose friends got eliminated after each other and stayed with both feet on the ground. And finally, London, the typical daddy's princess who turned out to be a real survivor. One of those four will win the title of Sole Survivor. But who will win it all? Fetu Coming back at camp, Brody is pissed. Arianna got what she wanted, once again. He can't wait to take her out and finally get revenge for Tony B. While Brody stays aside, Arianna talks with London and the two girls point out that BadBug should be their next target. London feels a little bit off because BadBug saved her last round, but she wants to win so she needs to make sure BadBug goes home. Arianna talks with Brody, much to Brody's desire, and tells him that they need to take out BadBug because he's too dangerous. Brody tells Arianna to talk to her minion instead of him and walks off, letting Arianna frown. London and BadBug talk. London takes the courage to tell BadBug that she's going to vote for him because he's too strong. BadBug looks shocked, which he fakes, and tells her that he feels bad. He says that he respects it and has to vote her out now too, which he always intended to do so. Challenge The final four immunity gets won by Arianna. Fetu Arianna is happy to have won the final four immunity, making her one of the last three already. Brody is pissed that Arianna won and lets it shown by BadBug that voting off London is the best way to get Arianna out next round. BadBug acts like he didn't plan to vote London already, causing Brody to be more cocky. London admits to Arianna that she has told BadBug about their plan. Arianna couldn't care less because she knew Brody would rat their plan out to BadBug. Tonight will be a fire-making challenge and Arianna wishes that London wins it. Tribal Council Arianna, BadBug, Brody and London arrive while the jury, consisting of Rachel, Shorama and Lasereye, arrive shortly after them. Jeff asks Arianna how it feels to be immune at the final four. She jumps out of excitement and says that she's super excited. Jeff asks Brody how he feels about the vote. Brody crosses his legs and tells Jeff that he knows it will be a tie and that London and BadBug have to fight for their life. London and BadBug look at each other, dramatically. Jeff grins, finally seeing that the game is getting played. The final four vote and Jeff reveals the votes. . . London . . BadBug . . London . . BadBug As expected, the vote ended up in a tie. London and BadBug have to compete in a fire-making challenge. BadBug, who knows lots of tricks about games and puzzles, manages to make fire even before London tries to make it. BadBug wins easily the fire-making challenge and sends London to ponderosa. The two hug for a moment and wish each other the best. Votes BadBug voted London: "You're a great gal, but I knew that it would come down to us two fighting it out for the million dollars. I had to take a step into it and take you out. And therefor, I had to beat you through a challenge which I could've never won against Lasereye." Brody voted London: "Once again - a vote for you, doll." London voted BadBug: "I actually feel pretty bad about voting you, but I have to. May the best person win!" Arianna voted BadBug: "You're fun and all but I want to win this goddamn game. You've got to go." Final Words "I've grown a lot as a person and I'm proud of how far I came. Hopefully, everyone is proud of me as well. I can't wait to go home actually!" - London, 4th Place Final Immunity Challenge We skip right away to the final immunity challenge, where Brody beats BadBug and Arianna in a close battle. Fetu Brody jumps around, happy and excited. He feels like he has won the game and doesn't talk with either BadBug or Arianna. Arianna rolls her eyes and knows she'll get voted off tonight. She formed some hatred towards Brody because of his attitude and rather gets voted off than begging to stay. Tribal Council The final three arrive at tribal council. Jeff congratulates Brody for winning final immunity and asks if he knows what he'll do. Brody stands up and shakes the hand of BadBug, congratulating him on reaching final tribal council. He snaps with his fingers and tells Arianna that she's done. Arianna flips her hair and shakes BadBug's hand on her turn, congratulating him on earning her jury vote already. She grins and gets her torch snuffed. Arianna's actions causes the whole jury to burst into laughter. Final Words "I went out with a big bang, did I? I didn't came to make friends, I came here to play the game unlike half of the damn cast. I had to stick with people I knew who didn't give a damn f*ck about the game and you don't know how frustrated that actually is. Well, I still did everything I could and I'm super proud. Time to vote BadBug as our winner and then go back to my lovely life!" - Arianna, 3rd Place Day 39 BadBug and Brody arrive at camp for the last time. Brody doesn't look like he wants to talk with BadBug, which makes him frown. He doesn't care about Brody at all, he knows that he has won the game and that's enough for him. He will enjoy the last day at this camp and as a non-millionaire. Final Tribal Council BadBug and Brody arrive at tribal council, followed by the full jury; Rachel, Shorama, Lasereye, London and Arianna. Jeff says that BadBug and Brody will speak up first. BadBug states that he has managed to get into people their minds and hack into their thoughts to make sure he was never in danger. It worked with multiple people. He explains his moves regarding Lasereye and London, making people look shocked. BadBug thanks everyone for playing. Brody says that he had to play the game hard because his closest ally got voted off early. Because of that he was on the outs and he had to do anything to stay in the game. After Brody and BadBug are done, Rachel stands up and tells the final two that she knows who she will vote to win and that's the person who she knows longer. Shorama then stands up and tells Brody to stop being a dick to people and says that she loves BadBug and is happy to vote for him. Lasereye stands up and says that he respects both people but he knows that BadBug played a better game so he will vote for him. Brody rolls his eyes as London stands up. She blows a kiss to BadBug and tells him that she has her vote. Finally, Arianna stands up and looks at Brody. She tells him to grow up and stop being a complete child because he has not being positive about anyone in this game so she won't be positive on him either. The five jurors vote for their winner. Jeff grabs the urn and tells the group that he will reveal the votes at the reunion. Reunion The reunion is happening. All 18 contestant, minus Clork and Bruce, are present. Jeff says that it's time to crown the winner of Survivor: Upolu... . . . . And the winner is with an unanimous vote... . . . . BADBUG!!! BadBug has won the game in a 5-0 vote. BadBug looks very happy and hugs everyone. Brody looks pissed yet he claps for BadBug. Jeff looks at the camera and thanks everyone for watching, even though this was one of the worst seasons in his eyes. He thanks the people who actually played the game. Stay tuned for the upcoming season; Survivor: Thailand with more game element, more character developments and more drama!